1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a temporary window that can be used to cover and protect the hole left by a missing or broken glass in a window or the like. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a multilayered transparent flexible film wherein at least one outer layer is perforated or precut to a selected pattern compatible with covering an automobile window or the like such that when selected portions of said perforated layer are peeled off, an inner layer of transparent adhesive is exposed to bond the transparent film in place over a broken or missing window.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is generally known and a common practice to employ a layer of plastic film to temporarily cover the opening or hole produced by a broken window glass or the like. Frequently, the plastic film will be tied or taped to the window or other structure surrounding the opening such as to temporarily cover the opening until permanently repaired with replacement glass. Such a procedure can be messy and very inconvenient to install and may require considerable effort to clean up after use. When the broken glass is an automobile window, additional concerns and problems are encountered. Unless the film is transparent, the desired visibility during driving will be impaired. If the film is loosely installed or of incorrect thickness, the sound produced during driving may be disruptive to the driver representing an additional risk. And the ability to seal the film reliably, such as to produce a moisture or rain impervious barrier, can be difficult. In view of these problems associated with the prior art, the need for an inexpensive yet functionally reliable temporary window system, particularly for broken automobile windows or the like exists. The present invention is viewed as providing such a temporary window.